<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［豆澔］The winter's fairy tale by mx1us</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037650">［豆澔］The winter's fairy tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx1us/pseuds/mx1us'>mx1us</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx1us/pseuds/mx1us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他開始懷疑那一季的邂逅，純粹是兒時自己不甘寂寞，幻想出來的銀白夢境。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［豆澔］The winter's fairy tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🧒🏻🐥 × ☃️🐿️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1st. /</p>
<p>窗上沾了白白的像棉絮的東西。<br/>男孩嘟著嘴觀察，眼睛瞪得圓圓地，臉都要貼到玻璃上了。</p>
<p>「下雪啦！」男孩跳下墊在窗邊的小矮凳直奔一樓，聲音裡難掩興奮，上上下下的角落都傳了個遍。</p>
<p>這是第一次，建學兒生活的地方下雪了。還不是稀稀落落幾片雪花，是像地毯一樣厚、可以出去堆雪人的大雪！</p>
<p>媽媽眼明手快拉住他，羽絨衣手套毛帽靴子都穿好戴齊了，才放人出門。男孩手裡抓著工具箱翻到的園藝小鏟子，急沖沖地鑽出門縫，看起來活像隻趕著上工的小雞。</p>
<p>視線所及之處都鋪上白被，紅磚屋與斜屋頂的積雪相映，忍不住讓人想起昨晚桌上那盒糖霜薑餅屋。<br/>不知道是不是因為時間尚早，整個城鎮還熟睡著，靜悄悄地，彷彿能聽到雪花落在地上的聲音。只有某戶人家的院子裡，一團鵝黃色的身影孜孜不倦地刨著地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哼嗯。堆得還挺好？</p>
<p>男孩將鏟子隨地一插，得意地欣賞起一手打造的曠世鉅作--可不是嘛，都快跟他一樣高了！</p>
<p>「眼睛...鼻子...畫一個微笑...」好了！</p>
<p>「你終於弄完了！」</p>
<p>「就是說呀，累死我了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...等一下。<br/>誰在和我說話？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一身雞皮疙瘩來得後知後覺，建學兒連忙轉頭左看右看，可是除了自己，方圓百里一個人影都沒有啊！</p>
<p>看過鬼片的人都知道，這時候主角的背後肯定會突然蹦出個--</p>
<p>「這裡啦，臭小鬼。」就在他耳邊。</p>
<p>「啊啊啊啊啊！！！」<br/>原來自己音域這麼廣，音樂課考試沒問題了。</p>
<p>不對、現在不是inspiring time。<br/>我、我剛剛堆好的雪人...</p>
<p>它它它在說話！！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」</p>
<p>還會嘲笑人？？？？！！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>橡樹街7號的庭院裡。</p>
<p>「.........」<br/>建學兒秉持敵不動我不動的原則，躲在樹木後面盯著雪人，足足有十分鐘了。</p>
<p>「不會吃你的...我連走路都不會好嗎。」</p>
<p>對哦，都忘了。</p>
<p>「你...為什麼會說話？」男孩邊靠近雪人邊問，手上不忘抓著唯一的武器：園藝小鏟子。</p>
<p>「嗯......」雪人拉著長音，「我也不知道耶，可能因為比你年紀大，還有因為我很聰明？」</p>
<p>男孩瞬間不服氣了，忘記自己幾秒前還在害怕。<br/>「你怎麼知道你比我大？而且，我在學校功課很好的！」</p>
<p>「問題還真多。 “我怎麼知道的呢？“ 」雪人調皮地學著男孩的語氣，「因為啊...只有你這種笨蛋小孩，會被嚇出少女尖叫。」</p>
<p>這怪東西講話怎麼這麼...！</p>
<p>「呀！！！」</p>
<p>「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到天空換上深邃的藍，街燈亮起橘黃的暖光，建學兒才踏進家門。他連外套都沒脫，撲通一聲直接躺到布沙發上。爸爸好笑地看著兒子，問是不是玩瘋了，建學兒只嗯了一聲，無力地擺擺手。</p>
<p>豈止玩瘋，他今天簡直經歷了太多。</p>
<p>先是被自己堆的雪人嚇到，接著發現對方很欠揍，最後發現自己活了十二年，鬥嘴還鬥不過一堆雪......</p>
<p>但還有一點建學兒不太想承認，那就是...他並不討厭，甚至有點喜歡這個新朋友。新朋友三句裡有四句是在鬧他，每次自己氣得跳腳，雪人就會咯咯咯地笑，如童話故事裡惡作劇得逞的小狐狸，清脆的聲音彷彿悅耳的銀鈴不絕於耳。</p>
<p>如果冬天是一首長篇樂章，那麼雪人就是最輕柔靈巧的圓舞曲。</p>
<p>他其實，很喜歡雪人笑的模樣。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這篇是一月時某個冷天裡跑出來的靈感。</p>
<p>個人很喜歡奇幻類童話故事，所以就寫了😂<br/>不知道大家會不會喜歡。</p>
<p>原本要在上個月情人節發出來的，結果沒寫完，想說那白色情人節發吧，剛好和內容的白色意境很搭（結果也還沒寫完所以分段發🌝）。</p>
<p>祝各位，還有最愛的豆澔，白色情人節快樂❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>